


River Pranking Mal

by NoApollonia



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApollonia/pseuds/NoApollonia
Summary: Just for fun - could be set really anytime during the show. I wrote it closer to a script as I wanted to imagine it that way.
Kudos: 3





	River Pranking Mal

Mal: [walking into the infirmary] "Tell your sister to return it."  
Simon: [finishing up bandaging Jayne] "I have not the slightest idea what you're talking about."  
Mal: "Don't play games with me..."  
Simon: "You pay me to fix people, not read minds - plus River's the mind reader if anyone."  
Jayne: [sitting up] "What're you two talkin' about?"  
Simon: "No clue...you can go however. Just be careful not to pull your stitches."  
[Jayne exits the infirmary while shaking his head.]  
Mal: "River came into my room last night while I was sleeping and took it."  
Simon: "It? Do I even want to know?"  
Mal: "I told you to keep an eye on your sister while you two are on my ship."  
Simon: "She gets the better of all of us and I do try. Now can I know whatever 'it' is?"  
[River walks in.]  
Mal: "For the love of...girl, give it back."  
Simon: "Mei-mei, what did you take?"  
River: "His journal...filled with his thoughts from the war. I was curious."  
Zoe: [entering] "Never knew you to be much for writing, Captain."  
Mal: [embarrassed] "I have half the mind to put all of you out of the airlock..."  
Simon: [trying not to laugh] "River, please just return the journal."  
River: "Fine, I have it memorized by now anyways."  
Mal: [slouching into a seat] "What I put up with..."

End Scene.


End file.
